


let me know what piece i've lost

by archieknight



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, wymack is Trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archieknight/pseuds/archieknight
Summary: Having a son was a new thing to Wymack. A new, very confusing thing. Kevin was a, and he would say this reluctantly through gritted teeth,fully grown adult.





	let me know what piece i've lost

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEVIN DAY!!!
> 
>  
> 
> (title from welcome home son by radical face which makes me cry over the foxes)

Having a son was a new thing to Wymack. A new, very confusing thing. Kevin was a, and he would say this reluctantly through gritted teeth, _fully grown adult._ He wasn’t sure where he stood with him. He was used to letting his Foxes fight out hierarchies by themselves, letting dynamics fall into place. This was a shift. He was already Kevin’s coach, and he had no idea how to be a dad- or if Kevin even wanted him to be. 

Most dads learned on the job, got practise as their kids grew up. Wymack felt life he was being thrown into the deep-end.

It was Kevin’s birthday, and nothing seemed different. He played as usual, only stopping to yell at the Foxes to get their act together. It made him chuckle under his breath, how his son was doing his job for him. Still, he was so much for Kayleigh than he was Wymack. Everything from his green eyes to his precise obsession with Exy. 

He would admit that Kevin had inherited his soft spot for lost causes. Living proof of this were Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard. Wymack wasn’t 100% sure what they meant to Kevin but was 100% sure he didn’t want to know. All he knew, and all he needed to know, was that _by some miracle_ those pains in the ass made Kevin happy. 

They shared a tolerance for second chances, because Wymack had given him his. 

In between scrimmages, the Foxes demanded to Kevin that he took the day off. He ignored them every time. Even Dan was telling him to take it easy, which was uncharacteristic. Wymack thought Dan and Kevin were alike in many ways. Natural leaders both as stubborn as each other, which caused some conflicts on the court. But they were both dedicated, and knew they worked better when they weren’t nit-picking at playing styles.

That’s when Wymack thought, _maybe I have had practise at being a dad._ He thought of every time one of his Foxes had crashed on his couch, or every time he yelled at them for leaving the longue a mess after debrief, he thought of picking Neil up from the airport as a bleeding broken mess. 

“Alright, alright!” He boomed, silencing the clattering of sticks. “I see what you’re all angling for; if Kevin doesn’t practise today you think you’ll get off light.”

They all glanced around, except Nicky, who shrugged with a grin because that was exactly what he was doing. “So just get through the next half hour or I’ll have you all running drills until 5.” He warned, uncrossing his arms to point at each of them. 

Allison was twirling her racquet carelessly, Dan turning her back to face the rest of the Foxes in solidarity with Wymack, Kevin was turning his head awkwardly to look at Nicky, who flashed an innocent grin. Neil and Matt were muttering something, so Wymack shot Neil a look. It felt more like crowd-control than coaching _or_ parenting. But it was practise.  
Wymack was waiting for the Foxes to change out and meet him in the longue, holding a clipboard full of notices for upcoming games, an old hardback book underneath the papers. He reeled off the announcements before he let them leave, but caught Kevin at the door. 

“Can I talk with you?” he asked, almost leaning down to talk to him out of habit from the others. But Kevin was only an inch or two off his height. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. 

Wymack was feeling jittery, he wasn’t a man for sentiment, so this was unfamiliar. He pulled out the battered book from the clipboard, handing it to Kevin. “Happy birthday,” he offered.

Kevin looked at the book, opening it to the first page, as the title on the front was a little too faded to read. “I was going to get you a bottle of vodka, but I thought that would make me quite a bad role model. I remembered this old thing that Ka- your mother leant me, it’s some inspirational sports book. Older than Exy, but probably still relevant. I think she thought it was profound, I never read it.”

He did this kind of shocked shudder of a laugh, “thanks. It’s really-” He didn’t finish his sentence but lurched forward to hug Wymack, who let out a small ‘oof’ when he did. It was very clear then that neither of them were exactly huggers, so Kevin stepped back. 

The book meant a lot, and Wymack probably should have finished reading it. It meant a lot to Kayleigh, and was assumingly a big part in the creation of Exy- where her ideas for the form and rules came from. Wymack wasn’t sure, he hoped Kevin would tell him all about it.


End file.
